


Daddy's little babies

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Anal Sex, Bondage, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dom/sub, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Papa, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: Ddlg story:A daddy with his son and daughtersCharacters:Jordan: 27 [daddy]Mirabelle: 21 [daughter] little age: 3Augusta: 23 [daughter] little age: 3Elliot: 19 [son] little age: 1 and a halfThis story does not promote underage sex as all characters are of the age of consent.





	Daddy's little babies

"Does Bella need papa to change her diapy?"

Mirabella nodded lazily, hugging her face up to her toy bear. "Okay baby, upsie daisies!" Jordan picked up Mirabella and propped her down on the changing table. She blushed as he pulled down her diaper. "Ew-ee! Looks like the baby did a number two. Its fine baby, you need not be embaressd." He lifted her legs and wiped her all up.

After putting the diaper on her and pulling her skirt back up, he clapped as a sign to show her she was all done. "Thats a good baby. Hopefully your brother doesn't need a change- I know Augie doesn't, I just changed her." He giggled. Mira gave her Daddy a you-never-know-smile before signaling for him to put her down.

After setting her down, his youngest son came up to him and tugged on his shirt. "Does el need one, too!?" Jordan fained a sigh. "Nuhuh! Papa hungry! Baby hungry!" Jordan laughed. Everybody sat at the dinner table, watching Mickey Mouse on the TV. Everyone had a omlette for breakfast.

"Papa!" Yelled his oldest daughter. Jordan took a break from feeding elliot to look to her. "Papa guess what! Its on commercial!" Jordan sighed. "Well you know baby, Mickey Mouse has to make his money."

"Mickey mouse already has enough money!" "Darling, dont yell. Lets all calm down."

"What if i dont wanna! SHUT UP!" Augusta announced before promptly covering her mouth. Mirabella dramatically dropped her fork. Elliot stifled a giggle, knowing laughing would get him in trouble.

Jordan gave Augie the death stare, standing up from his seat. Jordan took of his belt and smacked his hand. Augusta wimpered hearing the all-to-familiar noise of the material snapping. "Get on the floor and bend over."

Augusta obeyed his commands, gripping the carpet harshly. Jordan pulled down her skirt and panties before delivering her punishment.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

Jordan hit her until her ass was red. Jordan slowly put down the belt. "Im sorry my angel. Did it hurt." Augusta smiled at her father. She nodded slowly. "But guess what.. I bet you'll have some nice bruises!" Augusta giggled through her tears. 

Elliot whined, slapping the table. "Elli needs a wooping too! He hit the table." Augusta defended. "Augie, elliot is just a baby. He's only hungry is all-" "Elliot wants a woop too! Baby!"

Jordan stood and helped Augusta up, too. Jordan wiped the tears from her eyes. "Elli its too early in the morning for that, baby. Maybe later." Elliot frowned, poking his half eaten omlette. "Eat it baby-"

"No im not hungwy all full!" Jordan smiled and wiped his mouth. Mirabella took her and her brothers plates to the dishwasher to load them. Elliot put his hands on his Daddys crotch and innocently stared up at him. Mirabella ran over to join him. August just kind of stared at him.

"Okay.." Jordan sighed. "But just a little." Elliots eyes lit up. "Suck suck?" He mumbled. Jordan smiled, petting his head. "That's for later, okay darling. Now bend over, okay?"

Elliot popped up out of his chair like spring. "Do you want to use the belt or something else?" Elliot smiled widely, "I want to get tied up!" Jordan smiled. Elliot, Mirabella, and Augusta followed their dad downstairs.

Entering the room, their noses filled with leather scent. "Ladys first." Jordan said. "Augie sinced you got punished, what do you want to do?"

Augusta looked at her Daddy like he was stupid. "Cock, dumby!" Jordan giggled. "Okay sure, whatever you what, sweetheart. Elli, you can get me ready since this was your idea." Elliot happily ran over. After unzipping Papa's zipper, he saw his cock.

"Wow! Even though its soft, its balls are heavy and its super long." Elliot praised as if he had never seen his cock before. After licking the tip, he began deepthroating his daddys cock. After his cock was dripping precum, Elliot deemed it okay to enter his sister. Augusta was already dripping, waiting for her Daddy's wonderful 8 inches to impale her pussy. 

Elliot could tell his other sister wanted cock, too. Therefore, he smiled and approched her. Mirabella instantly began sucking on her brothers cock, which was already hard. While this ordeal had been going on, Jordan was lining up his cock with Augusta's soaking wet pussy.

As his penis went in and out of her, her soaking pussy made shlopping noises that turned everyone on. While his dad was fucking his sister, Elliot had also began fucking Mirabella.

While he was shorter than his dad, he had more stamina and was faster. Mirabella and Augusta held each other's hands while they were pounded. Even though Augusta and Mirabella had only met 3 years earlier, they felt like real sisters. It was only 1 year for elliot, and he seemed as a brother to them as well.

 After shooting a load in both of them, Elliot looked to his papa. "Papa I want cock too!" Jordan smiled at him before taking his son by the hand. He led him to a table and used rope to tie him down. While Augie and Bella were into more vanilla stuff, Elliot loved kink. 

"Aw, my baby's dick is so hard. You want daddy to suck it." Elliot nodded, slightly embaressed. "Well, Papa cant do that. Papa isnt gonna touch it." Elliot wimpered at his father. "Its fine baby, you'll cum. But oh, I have to pick up something from the store." Elliot's eyes opened wide and he shivered. "I have an idea-" 

Elliot blanked our, already knowing what he was gonna say. He looked towards his sisters but they were busy kissing. Jordan blindfolden and gagged his partner before shoving a vibe in his ass and turning it on. The last thing he heard of his father was a bye and a door slamming.

Augie and Bella got dressed in normal, yet pink and frilly, adult clothes and went with their father to the store. The store in question being a sex shop. Upon entering, the man at the counter greeted them. He offered the girls penile-shaped lolipops, which they accepted. While they ate their lolipops, Jordan shopped around with them.

He held up a purple babydoll. "Oh Bella this was made for you!" Mirabella perkes up seeing it. Looking at the price tag, he decided to get it. "Oh this just screams Augie, a cat bodysuit. How pure!" Augie nodded. 

"We've tortured Elli enough, lets buy him this black corset set. Hed love it." The girls agreed vehemently. "Thinking twice, Ill get him some coffee too. He deserves it."

"We're home!" Yelled Jordan, opening the door to the basement. Jordan removed his gag and blindfold. "Pretty please let me come." Jordan smiled at his plea. "Okay darling"

Jordan took his boyfriends cock into his mouth, which called for an immediant release of his sperm. Jordan giggled at his quick load. He handed him his coffee after unting him. He then cuddled them all.

"Ready for another round" Elliot offered.


End file.
